


18. Tired

by love_write_edit_sleep



Series: Child's Play (DBH 31 Fic Challenge) [18]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: And you get to make a choice at the end ;), Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Baking, Drawing, Gen, Kid!RK900, M/M, depressed!gavin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 16:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15777495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_write_edit_sleep/pseuds/love_write_edit_sleep
Summary: It’s been a bad day for Gavin, and he’s tired. Richard tries to help him to relax, but he can’t seem to do anything right.





	18. Tired

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: For those who are concerned about Gavin’s methods of reducing Richard’s stress: He panicked™.

When Richard woke, he was surprised to find Gavin’s bed empty. He clutched Kadie to his chest and headed to the living room. He was surprised to see Jerry, Ralph and Matthew. Matthew has Suki around his shoulders.

“Mornin’.” Richard yawned.

“Hi, Richard!” Jerry smiled.

“Good morning, Richard.” Matthew sat up. “Gavin and Connor were called into work early. Gavin did not want to wake you, so he asked Jerry, Ralph and I to look after you until he comes back.”

“Okay.” Richard yawned. “Can I watch TV with you?”

“Sure you can!” Jerry smiled. “We’re watching Ratatouille. We can rewind it if you like.”

“I’ve seen it with Gabin befowe, it’s okay.” Richard explained as he scrambled up onto the sofa, squeezing between Matthew and Jerry.

“It’s Ralph’s favourite.” Ralph giggled excitedly. “Ralph likes the little rat. Matthew has little rat too.”

“Sh-she is a ferret.” Matthew stammered, shifting away from Ralph slightly. Ralph glanced back to the ferret around Matthew’s shoulders.

“A succulent ferret.”

“Ralph, we talked about this. Eating pets isn’t a nice thing to do.” Jerry whispered. Matthew shifted again, stroking Suki’s fur as he pondered over Ralph.

“Don’t wowwy, Maffew, he’s just being funny.” Richard smiled. Matthew didn’t believe him. “Can I hold Suki?”

“Of course.” Matthew smiled, holding his arm out and clicking his fingers. Suki ran down his arm. “I have been training her. She is very clever.”

“She’s so soft.” Richard whispered, stroking her fur gently as Matthew lowered her onto Richard’s lap.

“Let her smell you to get used to you.” Matthew suggested. Richard held out his hand, giggling as the ferret’s little whiskers tickled his skin. “She likes you!”

“She does?”

“Yes, her tail wags when she is happy, much like dogs do. She does not wag her tail for Connor. You must be special.”

“I think she’s special too.” Richard whispered, stroking her fur back. Suki nestled into Richard’s lap and curled up, allowing the child to stroke her.

“Are you hungry?” Jerry asked, turning to Richard. “Would you like some breakfast?”

“Aftew the movie.”

“Please stop looking at Suki like that…” Matthew muttered, glancing up at Ralph.

“Ralph is joking. Ralph would not eat ferret. Too chewy.”

Matthew kept a closer eye on Suki for the remainder of the morning.

* * *

The four, five if you include Suki, watched movies until lunch-time.

“Richard,” Jerry smiled, holding the phone out to Richard. “Gavin wants to talk to you.”

“Gabin?!” Richard grabbed the phone and held it upside-down to his ear. “Gabin?!”

_“Hey, buddy. You okay?”_

“Gabin, I miss you!” Richard cried as Matthew took the phone and turned it around before handing it back. “When are you back?”

_“Around 6, 5 if I’m lucky… How’re you all doing?”_

“I’m okay. Walph keeps trying to eat Suki.”

“Um, to clarify, no attempts have been made to eat her.” Matthew added loudly. “He is just… eyeing her up.”

“Ralph is joking.” Ralph muttered.

_“Richard, don’t let him eat Suki. I’m not in the mood to be clearing that mess up.”_

“Okay, Gabin.” Richard giggled.

_“You’re okay though, yeah?”_

“Yeah. What about you?”

_“Honestly? I’m so fucking bored, Richie, like… I hate this. I hate working without you, and Connor’s depressed which is making me depressed, and Tina’s sick so I got no-one to talk to… I wish I was on the couch with you watching Garfield or something.”_

“I’m sowwy it’s so bad…” Richard whispered. “We can do that later, yeah?”

_“Yeah. I can’t wait. I’m so tired, god…”_

“I love you.”

_“I love you too. Look after yourself, okay?”_

“Okay. Bye, Gabin!”

_“Bye, bud.”_

“Gabin’s having a bad day…” Richard whispered as he hung up the phone and handed it back to Jerry. “I want to make it better but I don’t know how…”

“Why don’t you draw him a picture?” Jerry suggested.

“We can make cookies, too.” Matthew smiled.

“Yes!” Richard giggled. “Yes, hell love that!”

* * *

The afternoon went smoothly.

Matthew and Richard made cookies together while Jerry and Ralph played with Suki in the living room. Matthew showed Richard how to measure ingredients, mix them together, and knead the dough. He carefully split the dough into small disks and put them in the oven.

After baking, Ralph and Richard sat together and drew pictures with felt-tips.

Ralph drew a drawing of him and Jerry holding hands, later including Connor, Richard, Gavin, Matthew and Suki in the drawing.

Richard drew a drawing of him and Gavin holding hands, and one of Matthew cuddling him, and one of Ralph with Suki, one of Jerry hugging Ralph, one of Hank holding his and Connor’s hands, and one of him and Connor holding hands.

He stuck all of them on the fridge.

“Oh, no…” Richard whispered, looking back at the table. “I got pen on it…”

Matthew knew there was no way that marker was coming out of that pine table.

“It is alright, I will-”

“I’m home.” Gavin announced, slamming the door.

“Gabin!” The second Gavin entered the room, Richard threw himself at him.

“Hey, buddy…” Gavin picked the child up with a smile, balancing him on his hip. “You okay?”

“I got pen on the table, I’m sowwy, I-”

“Hey, it’s fine.” Gavin muttered. “We’ll draw on it together in a bit, spruce the place up.”

“You’re not mad?”

“I don’t have the energy to be mad right now.” Gavin chuckled. “Besides, I always hated that table. Thank you, guys, for looking after him.” Gavin turned to Matthew, Ralph and Jerry. “I appreciate it.”

“No problem. Have a nice night, you two.” Matthew nodded. Ralph and Jerry also wished their goodnights and left with Matthew.

“We made you cookies!” Richard beamed as Gavin carried him to the kitchen. “To make you feel better! And I drew you pictures!”

“You did? You’re a superstar, you know that?” Gavin smiled, picking up a cookie and taking a bite.

Then he choked.

“Gabin?!”

“Richard, what sugar did you use?” Gavin asked, spluttering as he turned to him.

“The sugar in the pot! The green pot!”

“Richard, that’s salt.” Gavin laughed.

“Oh…” Richard’s face fell, LED flashing red. “I-I’m sowwy…”

“Hey, no it’s alright. They’re okay once you stop choking on them.”

“I can’t do anything wight…” Richard suddenly burst into tears. Gavin froze. “I wuined your table and I wuined the cookies and I wuin evewything…”

“Hey, no, hey, stop that…” Gavin whispered. “You ever heard of ‘it’s the thought that counts’? You cared about me enough to make cookies and draw pictures for me. Are these them?” Gavin asked, indicating to the fridge. Richard nodded, wiping his eyes. “They’re awesome, Richard. Thank you.”

“It’s okay.” Richard sniffed, forcing a smile.

“Right now, I wanna sit with you and doodle on my shitty table.” Richard giggled, hugging Gavin tight. “I love you, kiddo.”

“I love you too.”

* * *

_“Hi, Dad…_

_I was called in today. As was Gavin. Gavin didn’t look happy. I could tell he really wanted to be with Richard today. He kept trying to call while Fowler wasn’t looking but he caught him and took his phone._

_Dad, you know that feeling you talk about? The feeling in the pit of your stomach that something bad will happen but you have no evidence to support it? Like you’re sinking? I have that feeling, Hank…_

_I-I’m scared…”_

**Author's Note:**

> The next fic is gonna be a bit bigger than the previous ones, so I need to ask a really important question.
> 
> Who should I put in a very bad predicament?  
> Gavin [X] Richard [☐] Matthew [O] Random [Δ]
> 
> Remember: The choice you make really matters. ;)


End file.
